Return to ARK
by Kai-Chronaius
Summary: Several years after the events of Sonic Adventure 2, G.U.N's new general plans to use the remaining top secret projects on ARK to build a new superpower. Meanwhile, Sonic faces a new adversary.
1. Proulouge

**Disclaimer**:Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower and others are copyright of **SONIC TEAM** Kai Chronaius, Kyra Hero, and others are copyright of Kai the Hedgehog Ciara the Wolfhog is copyright of Night-Blade

((On another note, This contains 5 chapters and 1 mini-chpater from the outset. Plans for Chapter 6 are underway))

**Main characters:**  
Sonic the Hedgehog  
Miles "Tails" Prower  
Knuckles the Echidna  
Amy Rose  
Shadow the Hedgehog (will not appear right away or often)  
Dr.Eggman

**Starring characters:**  
Kai Chronaius  
Kyra the Fox  
Dirge Haygas  
Faust  
Moritsune Drago  
Shui Hanzo

_Ten years ago, an abandoned space station called the ARK was reawaked after its 50 year slumber by the notorius Dr.Eggman. Accompanied by him was Rouge the Bat, a thieving treasure hunter hoping to get jewels in return for her services, and Shadow the Hedgehog, a genetic creature created within the ARK itself, and seeked revenge for the death of his friend, Maria. They planned to use the Chaos Emeralds to empower a superweapon known as the Eclipse Cannon, a destructive machine created to destroy planets. Eggman and his associates planned to use it to devastate the entire Eath population, and in its place, would build the Eggman Empire. However, a group of heroes rised to stop the threat. Sonic the Hedgehog, a supersonic hedgehog and the arch-nemesis of Eggman, Knuckles the Echidna, the guardian of the powerful Master Emerald, and a strong martial-artist. Miles Prower, a young fox with a staggering IQ of 300, matching Eggman down to the smarts in technology, and Amy Rose, a pink hedgehog who just wanted to stick around and get the chance to marry Sonic. Despite their valiant efforts, Eggman and his minions almost sealed the Earth's fate. All 7 Emeralds were powering the Eclipse Cannon and was ready to fire. In a strange twist of fate, the weapon was rendered useless as a program set by Prof. Gerald, the creator of Shadow, disabled a controls, and sent the ARK on a direct crash course for the planet. Eggman was not going to allow himself to be killed by his own grandfather, and Sonic had a planet to save. The decision was made: Sonic, Eggman, Tails, Knuckles and Rouge would ban together to stop this threat. Meanwhile, Shadow was recovering from his defeat at the hands of his blue doppleganger. He was satisfied that his vengance would be complete, even if he were to die as well.  
Amy was able to convince him of his REAL purpose, which was to save mankind, and not destroy it. After remembering Maria's true wish, he went to join Sonic and the others. As the ARK speeds towards its target, Sonic and Knuckles disable the Chaos Emeralds' power that's making the colony fall and Shadow had to face his prototype. Even with successful results, the prototype "Shadow" merged itself with the ARK, ensuring that it would indeed collide. That attempt was foiled by the combined might of the two Chaos-powered hedgehogs, Super Sonic and Super Shadow. With a final urge of Chaos Control, the ARK was back in orbit, but the power was so great that Shadow was overwhelmed and fell to his presumed death to Earth. A celebration as well as a memorial for Shadow was held. And the ARK... it remains in orbit of Earth a burnt and damaged structure, lifeless forever._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_A year after the planet was saved, Sonic set out for a solo adventure. Tails returns again to his workshop to continuing tinkering with his machinery, Knuckles took the Master Emerald back its alter on Angel Island, so that it would regain its power and he himself continued his sworn duty to protect. Rouge had went back to collecting jewels after her short break. And Eggman, knowing him, he's probaly up to something..._

"Whew, that should do." Tails has just finished the last touches on his improved Tornado.

""Hey Tails!" Amy barges in, seeming a bit excited.

"Hi Amy. What's up?"

"I need your Tornado. I gotta find Sonic."

"Hm. I guess that's a good idea. I haven't seen him in a while.. Good thing I'm finshed. We'll take it out for a test drive. Wait outside for a moment."

When she left, she saw the Tornado emerging from a small hanger.

_How does he do that?_ Amy wondered.

"Jump in."

The Tornado was modified so it would carry two passengers. She jumped in, and the two took off.

_Meanwhile..._

_In another part of the world, in a grassland,a glossy black hedgehog was lying on a tree branch, spinning a Ring with his finger around. He seemed bored, not to mention. It was sunny with a cloudless sky._

"Hmm... I wonder where Ciara is." He wondered

"Heeyyy! Kaaaii!" A female fox called from a distance running to him.

"What now, Kyra?"

"You've got to see this! Look." She threw a folded newspaper to him and he caught it.

"Let's see here. Planet saved by the world renowed hero Sonic the Hedgehog." He read. "It was revealed that Sonic was not the one behind the crime, but in fact, a another hedgehog resembling him took part in the robbery of the National Bank's Chaos Emerald. Nonetheless, he too, assisted Sonic in saving the world from the plummeting Space Colony ARK, a structure that was shut down 51 years ago. Not only did they save the Earth, but Sonic's friends and even Eggman participated in our planet's protection. A memorial was held for the hedgehog who aided Sonic, named Shadow, which was a project created in the ARK itself." Kai folded it up and closed his eyes.

"So? What do you think. Looks like you have some competition." Kyra said

"Looks like I owe him, but, he must not be allowed to take my place as the world's greatest hero. Kyra, let's go." He jumped off the branch and started walking away."

"Where are we going?" She said curiosly.

"We are going to find this "Sonic" and have a little "talk". Prepare the Crusader. I'm going to go pack up on Rings." He went to his constructed house to get his Rings, while Kyra was in her own lab, readying the Crusader, an aircraft resembling G.U.N's Blue Eagle jet, except that color scheme was black with silver tips on the wings, and had a third engine on it. Kai entered the lab, ready. Kyra jupmed in with Kai and prepared the thrusters.

"Ready?" She said

"Let's go".

The aircraft blasted off and came out from a wide tunnel and into the skies...


End file.
